


Detour to the Destination

by Rivaille69Jaeger



Series: No Longer a Memory [2]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Normal High School, Bottom Eren Yeager, Eren Has a Secret, Eren Is a Little Shit, Explicit Sexual Content, Head Injury, High School, High School Student Eren Yeager, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin) Swears, M/M, Major Character Injury, Memory Loss, Memory Related, Mild Language, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Overprotective Mikasa Ackerman, Past, Past Rape/Non-con, Past Sexual Assault, Past Violence, Permanent Injury, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Protective Mikasa Ackerman, Rape Aftermath, Rape Recovery, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sexual Assault, Sexual Content, Student Eren Yeager, Tags May Change, Teacher Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-01
Updated: 2017-08-30
Packaged: 2018-12-09 23:56:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 7
Words: 6,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11679759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rivaille69Jaeger/pseuds/Rivaille69Jaeger
Summary: A sequel to 'The Wrong Bus'Eren has endured far more than any regular teenage kid. He has been raped, locked in a janitor's closet with sex devices inside him, he has been seen naked by his best friend, a certain Mr. Ackerman has confessed to him, and he had attempted suicide. At the end of The Wrong Bus, he encountered something that would completely wipe away everything  before. He faces a whole new problem now.Who can he trust?Who speaks the truth?Most importantly, why can't he remember anything about himself?Read my previous work below to understand "Detour to the Destination"





	1. Christopher Columbus

**Author's Note:**

> Hey!! I've written an EXTRA LONG first chapter to start us off!
> 
>  
> 
> *IMPORTANT* If you have NOT read my previous fic, READ IT BEFORE YOU READ THIS! 
> 
> I warned you.....
> 
>  
> 
> Question of the Chapter:
> 
> What age do you wish you could permanently be?  
>  
> 
> My answer:
> 
> To be honest, I wish I could stay in my twenties forever... I'm still under twenty, but I have a feeling life gets better in those years lol :3
> 
>  
> 
> Enjoy!

Mikasa scrolled through her Instagram feed, sitting on the bed with her earbuds in. She wasn’t looking at anything in particular. It was only a distraction from the current situation. What she really wanted to do was talk to Eren more about what had happened. Why it had happened. All the typical cliche questions. But he still hadn’t come out of the shower.

 

Eren had been in the bathroom for an hour since he started the shower. She frowned; he usually didn’t take so long, even if he was soaking beforehand. Mikasa’s thoughts wandered to the note she found in his trash bin.

 

She was able to think clearly, now that she had calmed down. Eren was alive. He hadn’t killed himself. But he  _ had _ been raped. Worried, she got up to check up on him.

 

Standing in front of the bathroom door, she knocked.

 

There was no answer.

 

“Eren? You’ve been in there for a while.” Mikasa pressed her ear against the door, trying to listen for any sounds. She could only hear the loud splashing of the shower water; it seemed like the water was falling into a deep pool of water. “Are you okay?”

 

When Eren still didn’t answer, she felt a pang of dread. Mikasa began to think about the worst things that could have happened to him behind the door. Worrying her lip, she sank down to her knees, leaning her forehead against the door.

 

_What if he swallowed shampoo and got really sick? What if he… drowned in the bathwater? What if he used a blade and…_ _Oh come on! Don’t be so damn stupid! There’s no way that could happen._

 

Mikasa mentally assured herself, getting up to her feet. She knocked on the door one more time, just to satisfy herself.  _ Maybe Eren just didn’t hear me. _

 

“Eren!” She yelled as loudly as she dared. It was awfully quiet in the house. “Come out! You’ve been in there for an hour!”

 

Still no reply. Her brow furrowed, and she pulled her phone out from her pocket.

 

_ It would be safe to just call Carla. She probably knows what to do. _

 

Mikasa quickly found the contact in her phone, and pressed the phone to her ear. She wasn’t used to asking her adopted mother for help like this.

 

_ “Hello? Mikasa you normally don’t call me. What’s up?” _

 

“Hey Carla. Uh... “  _ How do I say this? _ “Eren’s been in the shower for an hour. And he’s not answering me.”

 

There was a scuffling noise on the other end of the line, followed by a couple unfamiliar voices.

 

_ “Okay. I’ll be home in a few. I’m sure he’s fine. Probably just…”  _ Carla’s voice faltered for a moment, “ _ doing some- uh manly things. I’m sure you know what I mean.” _

 

Mikasa let a small smile show on her lips at the thought. Even though she knew it wasn’t possible. Eren would never jerk off after getting raped.

 

“Mhm.”

 

Carla sighed over the phone, and Mikasa could hear the other women on her end laughing.

 

_ “I’m hanging up now. I’ll be home in five.” _

 

“Okay. Bye.”

 

There was a beep, and the call ended. Sighing, she went back into her room, throwing the phone onto the bed. Flopping down into her chair, she imagined what life would be like if Eren had committed suicide.

 

_Hmm… I would probably also kill myself. Life wouldn’t be worth it without him. He’s the one guy_ _I can tolerate. Except for Armin of course._ _He’s cute._

 

_ The world would be a really lonely place without him.  I would most definitely miss him. If the police were smart, they would put me and maybe Armin on suicide watch. _

 

The doorbell snapped her out of her thoughts.

 

Mikasa quickly made her way to the door, glancing at the still closed door of the bathroom. But the person in the doorway wasn’t who she had expected. She immediately put on her poker face. 

 

“What are you doing here?”

 

She immediately put on her poker face. Mr. Ackerman had the ever-irritated look on his face.

 

“Tch,” The curve of his brow made Mikasa twitch with unreasonable anger. “I came to check up on Eren.”

 

Mikasa raised an eyebrow. That was obviously not true. Mr. Ackerman was absolutely obsessed with him, and it was obvious. At least to her.

 

_ I’m not letting him get to Eren.  _

 

“He’s fine.”

 

The man practically growled, and Mikasa glared right back at him. He was shorter than her, and it definitely helped feed her pride.

 

“I need to see him.”

 

“Why the fuck would  _ you _ need to see him? He’s perfectly fine!”

 

_ Does he know? No… Eren said that only Armin knew.  _

 

_ Then why is he acting so damn worried? _

 

“Tch, you fucking brat.” He ran a hand through his hair, and Mikasa crossed her arms. “Why can’t I see the little fucker?”

 

Mikasa rolled her eyes, slamming the door in his face. She heard the frustrated growl through the wood, and turned the lock for extra safety measures. Retreating to her room, she watched the man through the window as he walked down the stairs of their front yard. Just as he reached the bottom, Carla’s car pulled up. Mikasa groaned, she would definitely see the short man leaving their house.

 

_ At least he doesn’t seem shady. _

 

The doorbell rang for a second time, and Mikasa didn’t move. Carla could unlock the door herself. As expected, the jingling of keys was audible only moments later.

 

Mikasa sat down on her bed, knowing that she would know where to find her.

 

“Who was that?”

 

Sighing, she propped herself up on a pillow as Carla appeared in the doorway.

 

“Nobody,” She rolled her eyes, “Just Eren’s teacher. Wanted to see how he was doing.”

 

“Oh?” Carla winked, catching Mikasa’s attention. “He’s quite a looker. Maybe Eren’s got himself a secret… forbidden love.”

 

Mikasa groaned and covered her face with a pillow. Carla could be such a weird person sometimes.

 

“Can we just get him out of the bathroom for now?”

 

Carla nodded before answering.

 

“I’ll go get something to pick the lock with. In the meantime, you head to the bathroom.”

 

Her eyes widened at what her adopted mother had said, and she pulled the pillow off of her face.

 

“You’re gonna pick the lock? Aren’t you worried about his …nakedness?”

 

“He’s still my little boy! What, you don’t think I’ve seen bigger?”

 

Mikasa choked at that, much to the concern of her mother. She waved her off, and went to Eren’s bathroom.

 

***

 

They tried everything. From banging on the door to slipping notes under the bottom of the door. But Eren would not answer. Finally, Carla sighed and retrieved the long skewer she had set aside as a last resort. They didn’t have a keyhole to the bathroom, so it was the only thing that would work.

 

“Don’t come inside when I open the door. We can’t have you seeing Eren’s privates.” Carla looked at her adopted daughter meaningfully before turning to pick the lock. Mikasa’s face burned bright red, and she turned around to hide it. Still, her mother tittered knowingly behind a hand. The door opened with a crackling pop.

 

The first thing they registered was the overwhelming smell of vomit. Mikasa turned her back to the door obediently, listening to her audible mother’s audible gasp. She itched to turn around, to help Eren. It felt as if her mother was trespassing on private grounds. Like Eren was only hers to care for. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath to compose herself.

 

Carla slowly walked into the bathroom, and Mikasa longed to tell her to hurry up, Eren could be in danger. He could be drowning, bleeding… dead. She shook her head; there was no way something so terrible could happen to her. Eren wasn’t  _ that _ clumsy. 

 

_ I hope. _

 

“C-Carla, is Eren okay? Can I come in now?”

 

There was a soft yes, and Mikasa took it as permission to enter. She spun around and walked as fast as she could without slipping on the floor. It was covered with condensation.

 

The sight before her was nothing she could have prepared herself for.

 

The water from the bath had overflowed, pouring over the rim. It had a slightly red tinge, and there were unidentifiable chunks in it. A leg was draped over the side of the bath. It was pale. Inside the flooded tub lied an unconscious, injured, and bleeding Eren. On his forehead was a nasty looking wound. Carla had a towel pressed onto it, and she was pulling him out of the tub, into her lap.

 

Mikasa went pale at the sight. Trembling, she reached over her mother to turn off the water.

 

“Call 911.”

 

Carla’s voice was barely audible as she cradled the pale Eren in her arms. Mikasa fumbled with her phone, dialing the three numbers. It felt as if she could never be fast enough.

  
_“911, what’s your emergency?”_


	2. Mapping

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delayed update!!! 
> 
> ALSO sorry for the unedited chapter XD
> 
> (not that I ever really edit... it just feels like this one's bad quality)
> 
> But... I felt like I really needed to get this out there. It's been like 5 days since I've posted a chapter!
> 
> ANYWAYS.....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy!

Eren was whisked to the hospital in an ambulance. Carla and Mikasa were unable to accompany him in the vehicle as the nurses had held them back, saying that he would have to be treated immediately.

 

“It’s best if you two stay at home. There’s no point in coming to the hospital quite yet,” The nurse had assured Carla with a hand on her shoulder, “Eren won’t be ready for you before tomorrow.”

 

When Grisha came home, the house was deadly quiet. Carla had busied herself in cleaning the house, starting with the bathroom. Mikasa was on her phone, scrolling through her Instagram.

 

“I’m back,” Grisha muttered, throwing his keys onto the table by the entrance. When Carla hummed in response, he sighed and rubbed a hand over his face, rubbing his eyes tiredly.

 

“It’s quiet in the house today,” He walked towards Carla, who was busy mopping the floors of the living room. “I like it.”

 

Carla’s shoulders shook as she turned to look at Grisha. His relaxed smile faltered slightly when he saw how red her eyes were. He raised a questioning brow, and Carla closed her eyes and put her broom down with a long breath.

 

“Grisha,” She brought the confused man to the couch, seating him down. Once he was comfortable with a drink placed beside him, she kneeled in front of him and took his hand. “Eren is at the hospital.”

 

The man’s eyes narrowed, and Carla squeezed his hand in hers.

 

“He… had an accident in the shower,” Tears formed in her eyes, and she quickly wiped them away, “a-and he was rushed into an ambulance as soon as Mikasa and I found him. They said we can visit him tomorrow.”

 

“Oh,” Grisha pulled his hand out of his upset wife’s grip, placing it on her shoulder instead. “So that’s why it was so quiet today.”

 

Carla buried her face in her hands, silently weeping.

 

“Don’t cry,” Grisha shook her shoulder, seemingly indifferent, “It can’t be that bad. He probably just busted up his dick or something.”

 

Carla shook her head heatedly, bringing her head up to look at him.

 

“You don’t understand!” Grisha looked at her sharply at her outburst, forcing her to calm down, “E-Eren was bleeding from his head. They said he would need to be treated right away… we weren’t even allowed in the ambulance!”

 

“Nothing we can do about that. You’re just gonna have to wait for tomorrow to visit him.”

 

Carla hummed breathily, wiping her tears away with the heel of her hand.

 

“You’re right.” She brushed herself off as she stood, showing Grisha a small smile. “I’ll go make some dinner.”

 

Grisha grunted in response, and picked up his glass of whiskey from the table where he left it. 

 

***

 

Mikasa sighed, scrolling from post to post, never really finding anything worth lingering on. She couldn’t keep her mind off Eren.

 

_ I wonder how he’s doing… he’s always been afraid of needles. Hopefully the nurses are treating him well. _

 

She sighed and tossed her phone onto the table. The raven curled in on her side, willing herself to get some sleep. But her mind was racing, stomach turning, heart aching.

 

_ Should I tell Armin what happened to Eren? I’m sure he would care, but I don’t want to make it a big deal. It would stress Eren out too much. But… Armin is our only other close friend. _

 

Feeling conflicted, Mikasa grumbled and stuffed her head under a pillow to stifle the sounds. Never in her life had she felt so damn confused about how to act, who to tell, what to do. Without Eren she couldn’t make a single decision on her own.

 

Letting out a drawn-out groan, Mikasa reached blindly for her phone.

 

She squinted as she gazed at the lit up screen.

 

**_Armin Coconut_ **

**_Hey. How’s Eren? He’s not answering his phone… so I just wanted to ask_ **

 

**_Armin Coconut_ **

**_Is everything okay?_ **

 

She moved the pillow off her head, cradling it in her lap instead as she sat up. Squeezing it in her legs, she contemplated how to respond to her friend’s worried texts. Ultimately, she had two options; lie, and tell him everything was fine, or tell him the truth about everything that had happened.

 

If Mikasa spilled the beans over the phone, there would be a chance of unwanted persons reading the message. Then  _ everyone _ would know Eren’s story. Letting out an irritated huff, she scratched her head. Since when had decision making gotten so difficult?

 

Groaning, the raven unlocked her phone and typed out a quick message to the blonde.

 

**_Meet me at Shiganshina Hospital tmrw @ 9AM… we need 2 talk_ **

 

Holding her breath, Mikasa pressed send, deciding that it was better if they were in person.

 

_ Tomorrow’s gonna be a long day… Hopefully Eren’s better. The nurses with the ambulance seemed pretty tense. _

 

Suddenly, her phone vibrated, startling her out of her thoughts. She dropped it in surprise when it immediately began to ring.

 

**_Call From:_ **

 

**_Armin Coconut_ **

 

Fumbling, Mikasa quickly stifled the loud noise, pressing her thumb against the speaker. The raven tapped at the ‘decline’ button in her haste, however not really regretting the decision. Armin didn’t call again; instead, Mikasa’s phone was bombarded with multiple texts per second. 

 

**_Armin Coconut_ **

**_WHAT?_ **

 

**_Armin Coconut_ **

**_MIKASA EXPLAIN!_ **

 

**_Armin Coconut_ **

**_ARE YOU ALL OKAY?_ **

 

**_Armin Coconut_ **

**_TELL MEEEEE_ **

 

**_Armin Coconut_ **

**_WTF IS GOING ON?_ **

 

Moaning and dragging a hand down her face, Mikasa irately called the blonde coconut.

 

_ “MIKASA!” _

 

She had to hold the phone a considerable distance away from her ear; he was so loud.

 

“Armin. We can talk at the hospital, okay?”

 

Mikasa flopped down onto her back, examining the roof as she spoke.

 

“ _ Mikasaaa~,” _ The worried mushroom whined into the phone, much to the annoyance of the raven.  _ “At least tell me why we’re meeting at the hospital?” _

 

“Tsk… If I do then you’re gonna ask  _ more _ questions!”

 

She heard scuffling, and rather obnoxious hushing noises in the background before Armin responded.

_ “Urrghhhh… Fine.”  _ Mikasa rolled her eyes at the whiny tone. Once again, she heard loud laughter, only to be silenced right away.  _ “But is it okay if I bring the squad?” _

 

The raven paled at the thought. If it was up to her, she would have hidden Eren away from all of them. She probably wouldn’t have told Armin anything if he hadn’t texted her in the first place. It was hard enough telling him everything that had happened, but now he wanted to bring everyone else into the picture?

 

“Armin-”

 

_ “You can trust us, Mika. We’re super close, and it’s practically impossible for any of us to judge you. Don’t worry.” _

 

He was right. She needed to put her trust in the squad. They were undeniably amazing friends, even to her. But it was simply too hard to do so right now. Even  _ she  _ didn’t know what kind of state Eren was in. He could be-

 

_ No. I’m not going down that path. Stay positive. _

 

_ “Mikasa? Hello?” _

 

“I don’t know.” Her voice cracked by the end, and she couldn’t help but let a small sob escape. 

 

_ Why am I crying anymore? _

 

“ _ What’s wrong?” _

 

Armin seemed panicked, and Mikasa hated making him feel like that. She wanted him to just stay happy. At least for now.

 

“Nothing,” She sniffed, taking a deep breath to regain her control. “I’m fine. Just… come alone if you can.”

 

_ “O-okay… but don’t blame me if someone from the squad visits later.” _

 

_ Idiot… who else would I blame? _

 

“Mhm,”  _ I just want to sleep now. _ “I gotta go. See you tomorrow…”

 

“Stay happy!”

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Question of the Chapter:
> 
> I just finished watching an anime called Konosuba (Kono Subarashii Sekai ni Shukufuku wo (yes, I memorized the name))... What do I watch next?
> 
> Lol, sorry for the cheap QOTC... but hey, it works!
> 
> Comments? Kudos? Love? Please?


	3. Plotting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Guys I am soooooo sorry for such a shit chapter!  
> I am sooooooo sorry for such a long wait!
> 
> I HAVE NO EXCUSE SO THE GATES ARE OPEN! FIRE AWAY WITH YOUR HATE!
> 
>  
> 
> .....on second thought lol please don't...I'm just a fragile little baby 3:

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy!!!

Armin winced as Mikasa hung up, glancing around the room nervously when he brought the phone down from his ear.

 

“Yo! What was that all about?!”

 

Connie couldn’t have spoken louder if he tried.

 

“N-Nothing…” Armin had never sounded so suspicious in his entire life.

 

Jean huffed, throwing a pillow onto Connie’s face. The boy whined, chucking one right back at him with vigor. The attack was easily thrown to the side with a swipe of his arm.

 

“Armin, just tell us why you’re going to the hospital!”

 

“I can’t!”

 

“Bro, aren’t we all friends?! And we’re dating, you should tell me this shit!”

 

Armin huddled into the corner, avoiding Jean’s piercing gaze.

 

“We only started dating like last week…” He mumbled in objection. “And you shouldn’t use this stuff against me… It’s not a… y’know… good thing to do.”

 

Jean only shook his head, his puffy hair bouncing at the movement. Sasha put a hand on Armin’s shoulder, giving him a supportive look.

 

“I mean...you don’t have to tell us,” She spoke through mouthfuls of potato chips, “But it’s better... for your own… sanity!”

 

“I guess…”

 

_ Mikasa would surely hate me if I told them… But I don’t want to be useless. If I told them about what’s going on, then it would be easier on both of us. Now that I think about it… I don’t even know  _ why _ we’re meeting at the hospital! All I need to say is… _

 

“Mikasa just asked to meet up at Shiganshina Hospital tomorrow… Alone.”

 

“What? Has something happened?”

 

Jean voiced his loud concerns, although everyone knew he was mostly concerned for Mikasa. He grabbed Armin’s shoulders, forcing the coconut to look at him. However, being equally clueless, he only shook his head and shrugged.

 

“I dunno… but I might tell you when I get back.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again, I'm sorry for the shit you've had to take from me!
> 
> I'll try to update sooner, I REALLY WILL!
> 
> Question of the Chapter:
> 
> What's your favourite anime of all time?


	4. Revelation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey guysss!
> 
> Sorry for the loooong wait!! 
> 
> I have absolutely no excuse.
> 
> Fire away.
> 
> Hopefully y'all still enjoy!

There was a soft murmuring when he awoke. He felt light, almost like he was floating. He was suddenly aware of the bright sunlight, making him grumble at the redness beneath his eyelids. Eren tried to roll over and try to sleep some more, feeling exhausted. But when he moved his arm there was a sudden tugging sensation at the inside of his elbow. He groaned and pulled harder, sighing contentedly when whatever it was slipped out of his arm.

 

Suddenly he was plunged into a deep abyss of water as a liquid substance was pumped into his veins.. All feeling in his muscles drowned out, and his mind shut off. He went back under for another week to come.

 

***

 

“A week…”

 

Eren felt like he was emerging from deep waters. His eyelids were stained red from the brightness in the room. He was sweating, but he felt so cold, like his body had been pulled from a deep-freezer. 

 

“Wait!”

 

A feminine voice sliced through his head, making him wince at the sharpness of it. A warmness enveloped his hand.

 

“Eren’s…”

 

***

 

His eyes cracked open for the first time in two weeks. Nobody was there to see him, however. The first thing he registered was the shrill beeping beside his ear. He wanted to strangle the wires all around him. The needles in his arms were itching so he reached over his chest to scratch them. But he found that he was strapped down.

 

Eren’s eyes burned from the whiteness of the hospital room.

 

_ What’s going on? _

 

He couldn’t help but panic slightly at the bondage, despite not knowing why he was so tense.

 

_ So tired. _

 

His eyes drifted shut once more.

 

***

 

There was a shrill shouting in the room this time. He didn’t know what they were saying, though. He just wanted them to shut up so he could go back to sleep. Eren felt like he hadn’t rested for so long.

 

He rasped out a swear, and to his satisfaction, the room went silent.

 

Only for it to burst into noise once again. His cold hands were held in warmer, unfamiliar ones. He felt the urge to pull away, to scream, to huddle up in a corner and get away from them. He wanted them to leave.

 

“ ‘o ‘w...ay”

 

The words wouldn’t form in his dry, unused mouth. Eren suddenly felt unbearably thirsty. He clucked his tongue, cracking his eyes open as he did. Every motion felt like running a marathon.

 

He tried to ask for water, but his voice cracked multiple times.

 

“Huh? Wh-What does he want, Mikasa?”

 

He saw two faces looking down at him. There was a soft murmur, and he closed his eyes once more.

 

The bed jostled slightly, only moments later.

 

Fingers prodded at his face, and his hands were squeezed in someone else’s sweaty palms.

 

“What’s…”

Eren opened his eyes once more, trying to get a grasp of his surroundings. He was startled when a bright light was shined onto his eye. Just like that, the light was gone. His mouth was gently pried open to have a stick placed on his tongue. Only a beat had passed, and the stick was gone. Eren barely noticed when a warmness made itself present in his ear. Then it disappeared.

 

“Doctor?”

 

Eren felt himself becoming more conscious by the second. A small, tubular thing was pressed between his lips. He sucked instinctually and moaned when a liquid touched his tongue. His eyes shot open and he sucked enthusiastically, trying to get more water from the straw. When it was finally drawn from his mouth he licked his lips and sighed. He absentmindedly glanced around the room. There were three people in the room, he counted. One of them was in a white coat, the doctor, he assumed. One of them a dark haired girl. The other was blond, looking strikingly similar to a coconut.

 

His bed moved slightly, and his head was tilted upwards on a pillow. He blinked slowly, smiling slightly as he did so.

 

“Eren! You’re awake!”

 

The girl cried out, and he couldn’t help but flinch at the loud tone. His head was high, probably on drugs of a sort.

 

But he couldn’t figure out who the two in his room were. Maybe relatives of the doctor? But isn’t it against the rules to bring a relative to work?

 

“W...ho ‘re ‘ou?”

 

He rasped out, cringing at the numbness in his throat. He cleared his throat and tried again; it was better this time.

 

The girl looked hurt, and let out a small laugh. It sounded rather nervous to Eren.

 

“What do you mean, Eren? I’m Mikasa!”

 

The coconut kid put an arm around the girl.

 

_ Maybe they’re dating? _

 

He shook his head.

 

“Dunno,” was all he could manage to get out.

 

The girl sobbed and Eren felt a small pang in his chest. The doctor sighed and shook his head. He whispered something the boy couldn’t quite catch, shuffling the two kids out the door.

 

When they left, Eren settled down in the bed, feeling strangely content. The doctor softly approached his bed, giving him a look.

 

“Eren, are you ready to know what happened?”

 

The brunette eagerly nodded. He desperately wanted to know why he was strapped up in a white hospital, why there were people he didn’t know here to visit him, why the doctor gave him such sad looks.

 

The man nodded and began the explanation.

 

“Son, you have suffered serious head trauma…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Question of the Chapter:
> 
> If you were in an anime, what power would you like to have?
> 
>  
> 
> My answer:
> 
> I'd like to have a goddess like Aqua-sama by my side ALL THE TIME! (thumbs up to anyone who got the reference)


	5. Obscure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Heyyyy! 
> 
> I literally JUST wrote this chapter... I'm really trying to get a move on, to finish this story because school's gonna make me REALLY busy... so please spam me with comments so I hurry up and finish the next chapter :3
> 
> Enjoy!

The night after he discovered the truth, the considerate doctor had offered him food and more water before leaving the room. Unfortunately, that left him alone with his thoughts. There was a constant feeling of worry, a tenseness in his body that he couldn’t get used to. He tried to pinpoint exactly where it was coming from but it was impossible. His chest clenched with dread, and he constantly felt sick.

 

Eren pressed the button on the control panel beside his bed to call a nurse.

 

_ Maybe she can help. This feeling might have something to do with my past. _

 

Only moments later, a young woman with a feminine bronze-olive undercut arrived at the door. She knocked, startling the daydreaming Eren out of his thoughts.

 

“What’s the problem, sir?”

 

Eren stuttered, not knowing himself what the issue was.

 

“U-uh… So I-uh dunno… um… I’m not sure.”

 

He deflated, ending the weak sentence meaninglessly with an awkward smile. To his surprise, the woman smiled and sat down in the chair next to him.

 

“My name is Nanaba. What’s yours?”

 

_ What’s my name? _

 

“Uh- Eren…”

 

Nanaba smiled, nodding.

 

“Would you like to call someone to visit you? Just so you don’t get lonely?”

 

Eren’s polite face weakened slightly. He looked down at his lap, now with a bitter smile on his lips.

 

“I don’t remember anybody from my past…” He whispered, feeling more timid than before. “The doctor said I lost my memory by a head injury.”

 

It was like a flick of the switch. Her face immediately became sympathetic, irritating Eren just the  _ tiniest _ bit. Her eyes turned into a fake pool of olive kindness. 

 

“Oh… that must be tough.”

 

She seemed to be at a loss for words. As was Eren. Sighing, he thanked her for her time, apologizing for the trivial distraction from her work. Nanaba simply shook her head, putting on a bight face of encouragement and headed out.

 

_ So tired. _

 

Eren leaned back in his pillows once she was gone.

 

_ What’m I gonna do now? _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well?
> 
> OMG I KNOW i'm sorry for the SUPER short chapter but I am working on the next one literally RIGHT NOW (after I posted it)
> 
> UGHHHHHH
> 
> please leave a comment.
> 
> Thanks to AO3 user Ren!!! I had to fix a few mistakes with the chapter (there were originally two of these exact chapters...somehow) Anyway, I've lost all the comments I had on Chapter 5... but anyway thank you to Ren for pointing out the mistake :3


	6. Forget-Me-Not

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two updates in one day?!?!?!?! Is this a dream???
> 
> NOPE! IT'S REAL! Guess who sacrificed her future for y'all?!
> 
> Enjoy!

Eren had no nightmares; only a dream. He slept soundly in the dead silent hospital. He still found it weird that nobody came to visit him yet though. Honestly, he had expected his mom or dad, or maybe a best friend or two to come and see him. It was a bummer, even if he didn’t remember anything. It hurt a little to be so lonely.

 

In his dream, there was a hand. Not human; it was glowing brightly in golden colours. He reached out to the hand and was pulled upwards, seemingly with difficulty.  There was something tugging at his legs when he was pulled. But the hand tugged harder, breaking him away from the muck beneath him. Eren didn’t know which one to struggle against. The hand felt so warm, reassuring, while the stuff holding onto him was desperately wailing with sadness and agony. The darkness beneath him tugged at his heart while the hand pulled his body. The substance beneath his feet felt familiar, yet so sorrowful. He wanted to go back and help it. But the glowing hand kept a firm grip on his arms, bringing him away from the stuff.

 

***

 

_ What a weird dream. Wonder if I used to have those all the time. _

 

It was late afternoon when he arose. Eren could tell because of the bright light filtering through the blinds, and the clock by the bed. He also couldn’t help but notice the rather large bouquet of blue forget-me-nots in his lap. He smiled softly as he lifted them to his nose, inhaling deeply. He brought them down slowly, feeling at strangely at ease.

 

_ It’s too bad I can’t remember who I’m not supposed to forget… _

 

A quiet knock at the door startled him. The same woman from yesterday… Nanaba, he thought, entered the room with a bright look.

 

“Hi,” Eren put the flowers down hastily, feeling like he was caught doing something he wasn’t supposed to be doing.

 

“Hello. How are you feeling today?”

 

Nanaba seemed less irritating today, despite her formal behaviour.

 

_ I mean… she’s just doing her job… It’s not like I can expect anything special. _

 

“Fine.” Eren’s gaze returned to the blue flowers. Unknown to him, a small smile tugged at his lips.

 

Nanaba hummed softly as she adjusted the bed so the boy could sit up properly. When she saw him stroking the small petals of the forget-me-not she couldn’t help but smile.

 

“Do you want to know who gave these to you?”

 

Eren found himself nodding without a thought.

 

_ Do I really want to know? Is it okay? _

 

Nanaba simply nodded, taking a seat next to him. The brunette tensed slightly, grip tightening on the bundle of precious flowers.

 

“It’s alright if you don’t remember,” She told him in a consoling manner. “A short dark haired man came early this morning to visit you. But since you weren’t awake he just dropped these and left.”

 

_ A black haired man… _

 

It didn’t ring a bell. Eren nodded with a bittersweet look on his face.

 

“Did you want to put them in a vase?”

 

“Yes, thanks.”

 

It didn’t matter who dropped the flowers off; they were important to him. Those forget-me-nots were the only proof of his existence. At least to him.

 

Eren monitored attentively as Nanaba took the bouquet from his hands and unwrapped the paper over a trash bin. The flowers came loose, free from the package; and as they did, a white slip of paper drifted to the floor. At first Eren thought it was just a part of the wrapping paper, but with just one more glance he realised that it was not. The wrapping was peach; a different colour from the paper.

 

“Uh- Miss Nanaba, what’s that?”

He pointed towards the paper on the floor. The woman paused, glancing at the note.

 

“Hmm… I’m not sure. Tell you what; I’ll finish putting these flowers in water, and then you can check it out. Just a sec.”

 

Eren resisted grumbling out an annoyed response; the nurse had helped him after all. Instead he pursed his lips and nodded.

 

Nanaba set the flowers onto the bedside table, telling Eren that she’s be  _ right back _ ; she just needed to find a vase. When she left the room, Eren squinted at the paper still on the floor.

 

_ It could just be a napkin or something. I’m probably just overreacting. _

 

Still, his impatience got the best of him. Eren swung his legs out from under the covers. His bare feet touched the cold floor and he shivered. The movement felt oddly unfamiliar. For a split second the brunette doubted himself, wondering if he should get back into the bed.

 

_ Nah. It’s not that big of a deal… _

 

Heaving a deep breath, he bent over as he tried to stand up. But his legs were too weak. After lying in bed for almost two weeks, he had become frail, almost crippled. His legs gave way under him, making him slump onto the floor with a grunt. Luckily the needles had been removed from his arms, so he didn’t need to worry about that.

 

Hunched over the floor, he reached for the white slip of paper just an arm’s length away.

 

_ I hate this feeling. _

 

It was absolutely humiliating. He had limited power in his legs, so he couldn’t stand up, or even pull himself back onto the bed. But he could try.

 

The ever-resilient Eren held onto the bedside table with one hand, the other latched onto the chair.

 

_ Got a solid grip. _

 

Once he was sure of himself, he let out a breath. He grunted as he heaved himself upward. He positioned his legs so that he could rest on his knees comfortably, before dropping back down.

 

_ Fucking useless. _

 

He let himself take a small breather before preparing to stand again. He expected Nanaba to return any second, so he needed to hurry the fuck up. Grabbing the paper in his fist, he quickly put a hand on the edge of the bed. Closing his eyes, he held his breath as he braced his feet on the floor. He pushed, bracing himself on the edge of the bed with a groan.

 

“Eren! What are you trying to do?”

 

The brunette was startled, causing his hand to slip in the midst of his struggles. He gasped as his head hit the plastic rim of the hospital chair.

 

_ Ah… shit. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry not sorry <3


	7. UFO

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Guys!! I got social media!
> 
> I'll share it with you in the endnotes :3

Fortunately for Eren, he hadn’t bumped his head too hard on the chair. It was just a gentle knocking, not nearly enough to cause a knock-out, or physical damage. However, the brunette was mentally startled. Any trace of a smile was wiped off his face as he was helped back into bed. His mind was racing, and he couldn’t help but think that he could have gotten seriously hurt again.

 

He clutched the now crumpled white note in his fist, heart fluttering in excitement despite his alarming stunt. Eren watched with a frown, feeling ruffled, as Nanaba sighed and set the blue bouquet in a clear vase of water. She hummed undecidedly, adjusting each flower’s position before finally deciding they looked alright.

 

_ There’s definitely something written on this paper. _

 

The brunette waited for the nurse to leave before finally daring to open the note. He did it quickly, not needing the suspense.

 

**_Dear Eren,_ **

 

**_I realize how strange it may seem to receive a letter hidden in a bouquet of flowers; and from your Language Arts teacher at that. But you probably understand, considering the circumstances between us. I trust you haven’t forgotten._ **

 

_ The circumstances? _

 

Eren frowned, itching to read on.

 

**_It has been a while, however. The class has been moving along at a quick pace during your absence. You still need to learn nearly two weeks of material. As your teacher, I have the obligation to help you catch up. Contact me back so that we can discuss the plans for the future._ **

 

**_I will text you,_ **

 

**_Levi Ackerman._ **

 

_ Text me? _

 

Eren was thoroughly puzzled. What kind of relationship did he have with this man? It was written that he was his teacher, but to swap numbers? Also, what were the ‘circumstances’ that he was talking about? Was there any hidden meaning behind ‘plans for the future’?

 

The brunette groaned, tossing the note to the side. He leaned his head back on the wall, contemplating on what to do next.

_ First, I don’t have my phone. Obviously I had one before, because the teacher had my number. _

 

He shivered at the thought. 

 

_ What was his name again? _

 

Eren side-glanced at the note, propping it up with one hand.

 

_ Levi Ackerman. _

 

“Levi Ackerman.” The name rolled off his tongue. Right after saying it, a soft tingling made itself present in his chest. He liked the sound of the name. “Mr. Ackerman.”

 

He whispered the name in different variations, his smile growing wider each time. He closed his eyes, turning his head towards the ceiling in a strange tranquility.

 

“The first person I met. Levi Ackerman.”

 

Eren shivered and held the note to his chest. Levi was only his teacher, but he felt a weird connection to the man. 

 

_ Maybe we were dating. _

 

The brunette giggled at the thought. A forbidden love with a teacher. Why did that excite him so much?

 

His glee was suddenly broken by a rogue thought.

 

_ But how do I get back to him? I don’t have my phone with me, so we can’t text. I don’t go to school anymore, so I can’t see him. Hell, I don’t even know what the guy looks like! _

 

Conflicted, he read the note over again, hoping he had missed some sort of key detail. But unfortunately there was no written way for him to contact the man named Levi.

 

_ Well shit… I should at least keep it safe, I guess. _

 

He carefully folded the page in half, trying his best to make it look even. After all, it was his first contact with the outside world. He wanted to keep it safe forever.

 

***

 

Eren couldn’t fall asleep that night. He had a constant fear and uneasiness rooted deep within him. He just couldn’t tell why.

 

Maybe he used to have anxiety issues.

 

The brunette reached over the side of his bed to flick on the lights. It was a good thing the hospital room had a switch by the bed, or he would be calling the nurse in at least five times a day.

 

He propped himself up on an elbow to grab the white note from under his pillow.

 

_ Levi Ackerman… It’s kind of a hot name. I think I like it. _

 

He scanned the note for the hundredth time that day. Eren had been unable to take his eyes off of it. No matter how many times he read it, a thrilling shiver ran down his spine.

 

_ I wonder when he’ll come and visit. _

 

But he immediately berated himself; no educated teacher would waste his precious time to come visit a student who couldn’t even remember him. It didn’t make sense. But still, Eren had a lingering hope that he would someday see the man. No matter how impossible it seemed.

 

The brunette flicked the light off after reading the note over twice more.

 

Eren fell asleep half an hour later, clutching the folded paper in a hand under the pillow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, thanks to a request from someone in the comments... I finally made myself a Tumblr account. Of course, I'm still a new user so I don't know what to use Tumblr for, or what I'm even supposed to do on it. So I was hoping someone could leave a comment here explaining what I should be posting on my Tumblr...
> 
> Also, I downloaded an app called Amino on my phone. Basically it's like a social media for attack on titan fans. So if you want, you can follow me on there.
> 
> Follow me on Tumblr@  
> rivaille69jaeger
> 
> Follow me on Amino app@  
> taekookie69acc


End file.
